Fallout Timeline
In order to make sense of the ery complex storyline of the SVP show Fallout, SVP Wiki has created this Fallout timeline. Currently a working progress, the timeline will continue throughout time. High School *Max Gossard and Blake Hathaway have been best friends since third grade. Max is dating Sarah Thompson. Their friend Tim Stewart is dating Jenny Myer, and their friend Adam is dating Erin. Other friends include Willie Lawrence, Melony Christianson and Vanessa Levinson. Jenny is friends with Beth Cleary, who Willie has a big crush on. Vanessa and Jenny are friends with Kaitlyn Roberts and Brittany. Melony's younger sister is Gina. Gina's best friend is Ashley. Other attendees of the school include Brett. Jenny's younger brother, Chad, goes to a separate, private school. *Zach comes to school, Max becomes his friend. Jealous of their relationship, Blake, with help from Adam, get Zach drunk, to tell Max off. Zach drives drunk, accidentally killing Max's parents. Soon after, Chris and Adam start hating each other. *Zach confides his crime in Sarah, who can't bring herself to tell Max. The strain this secret brings breaks up their relationship. Blake swoops in and starts dating Sarah. Soon after, Max starts dating Melony. *Zach starts taking pills to forget the incident, leading to eratic behavior. *Jenny begins looking into some of her classmates secrets, revealing some disturbing facts. One is something that Brittany and Vanessa are up to together. Gabriel tries to get her to drop the matter, but she doesn't. Beth accepts Willie's invitation to prom, which eventually leads to them dating. *Prom night. Jenny breaks up with Tim, and, in the bathroom, is shot and killed by someone whose secrets she was digging into, making it look like a suicide, which everyone believes for years. College *Max, Blake, Sarah, Melony, Tim, Zach, Vanessa, Willie, Beth, Adam, Erin, Kaitlyn, and Brittany all start attending the same college. Blake rooms with Chris Evans, who he becomes friends with. Max, Blake, Sarah, Melony, Tim, Zach, Vanessa, Willie, Beth, and Chris make something of a clique. Brittany has a class with Chris, recognizing him as Blake's roommate, and develops a huge crush on him, even calling Sarah to inquire about him, but does not pursue it. Vanessa begins spending less time with the group, and more with Brittany and Kaitlyn. 2007 *Max, Tim, Zach, Willie, and Blake are all living together, as are Sarah and Beth. Max, Sarah, Melony. *Tim, Zach, Vanessa, Willie, Beth, and Chris are all coming together for a birthday party for Chris. Max meets Erin that day, and she tells him that Beth is dealing drugs. That same night, Max decides to break up with Melony, giving her a gift. He then convinces Sarah to dump Blake and get back together with him, although she does not have a chance to do it that night. Max confronts Beth about her drug-selling, and threatens to turn her in. A drunk Willie overhears this. He is encouraged to kill Max by Jenny's mysterious killer. He comes in to Max's room and pours liquor down his throat until he dies of alcohol poisoning. Willie does not remember anyone having encouraged him to kill Max. Max's death is declared a suicide, but Chris later remembers that Max didn't have anything to drink that night, and realizes it was murder. Characters Blake Hathaway Max Gossard Sarah Thompson Melony Christianson Tim Stewart Vanessa Levinson Zach Chang Beth Cleary Willy Lawrence Erin Adam Gina Christianson Brittany Sutherland Kaitlyn Roberts Jenny Meyer Chad Meyer Chris Evans Chelsea Swiley Laura Gabriel Azazel